The Night Before Christmas
by Knight Writer 95
Summary: The royal family has been whisked back to the twenty-first century for the holidays but things don't go as planned when an old associate of Daniel's shows up with a case for the consulting wizard.


The Night Before Christmas

The church bells rang loud and proud that Christmas Eve as Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and I left the cathedral after a Christmas Eve service. The night was still young, though, which was good as I had some more things planned for the evening. I cinched my long coat around me a bit tighter as the chill of the night air assaulted me and turned to Elsa.

"What would you say to getting back to my place for some apple cider or hot chocolate?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" exclaimed Anna.

"Of course it does, when have you ever said no to anything involving chocolate?" asked Kristoff.

"Never! And it's never going to happen, either."

"I believe that one hundred percent," I grinned as I hailed a taxi for us.

* * *

><p>During out stay in New York staying in a house reserved for wizards and witches who didn't like to stay in hotels with Andrew, who was in the city to spend the holidays with family.<p>

"Hey, you're back from the service, how was it?" asked Andrew as we walked in.

"It was great, but what are you wearing?" asked Elsa.

Andrew had donned a bright red outfit with fluffy white trimming and was clearly wearing some padding underneath. There was a belt wrapped around his waist, a long curly white false beard and mustache hung underneath his chin and on his head sat a red pointed hat with a white ball of fur at the tip. A pair of leather boots with buckles completed the ensemble.

"I am Santa Claus, or as you might know him, St. Nicholas. In this day and age the mythos has evolved to say that Nick delivers toys and presents to all the children on earth the night before Christmas in a sled pulled by reindeer. Now I'm dressed up as him because my older cousin has asked that I attend the family Christmas Eve party like this to hand out some presents for my nephews and a few other kids that will be there."

"Well with the padding and once the beard is in place I'm sure you'll look just right for the role," I commented as I went into the kitchen to retrieve the promised drinks. "Anna, I know you want hot chocolate, Kristoff, Elsa, what would you like? Hot chocolate or hot apple cider?"

The mountain man was the first to answer. "I'll take the apple cider."

"And I'll have hot chocolate."

"Alright, two hot chocolates and ciders coming right up! Andrew, do you want something?"

"Naw, I'm good. Besides, I have to leave right now if I'm going to be on time."

"Alright, be careful out there. There are some ice patches."

"I'll look out for them, thanks."

Andrew heaved his sack full of presents up over his shoulder and departed as I brought in a tray with the drinks. Anna grabbed her hot chocolate and took a long sip before sinking further into the sofa and letting out a sigh of contentment and started petting Hobbes, who was perched next to her, lazily.

"This is good hot chocolate, how'd you make it?"

"Real Mexican chocolate with a bit of cinnamon," I smiled as Elsa sipped hers and immediately sighed at the delicious flavor.

"I'm beginning to rethink my drink order," said Kristoff as he settled down in an easy chair next to Anna's seat on the sofa.

"There's still plenty of hot chocolate on the stove if you change your mind," I offered.

"I'll pass for now," he answered after taking a sip of the cider.

"Well since we've got the house to ourselves for a while, how about a movie?"

"What do we have to watch?" Elsa questioned, remembering when I had managed to bring an enchanted TV and DVD player back to Arendelle with us after our last visit to the twenty-first century. However, our DVD collection was still pretty small.

"Let's see, there's _Home Alone, The Santa Clause, _any of the _Doctor Who _Christmas specials, _A Christmas Carol,_ the _Castle _holiday specials or… oh. I think you'll like this one, it's old by this time's standards but it is still very good."

"What is it?" asked Anna who was on the edge of her seat.

"It's called _The Bishop's Wife._ A Bishop, who's church is struggling, prays to the Lord for guidance and angel called Dudley is sent to help. It's a movie I watch every year and I'm not about to break the tradition now but I will acquiesce if you want to watch something else."

"I'd like to watch that movie if it's alright with everyone else," smiled Elsa.

"That sounds good to me," the princess smiled back.

"Alright. Kristoff, what about you?"

"Whatever Anna wants," replied the mountain man.

"OK, _The Bishop's Wife_ it is, then. By the way, I want to thank you all for agreeing to come here with me. I know our last trip to this century didn't exactly end well."

"It helped that you guaranteed we wouldn't be in San Francisco," said Elsa as she took another sip of her drink. "Besides, we weren't about to let you celebrate the holiday without us."

The DVD was in the player and I was about to press play on the remote when the doorbell rang. Shadow picked his head up, sniffed the air and bounded over to the door, barking happily.

"Forget something Andrew?" I asked as I answered the door but stopped when I saw who it really was.

"Hello, Griffin. It's been a while."

"Yes, it certainly has, Detective Whittaker. Please, come in," I said and stepped aside.

"Thanks," she smiled slightly and stepped in and lavished attention on Shadow as we went back to the living room.

"Everyone, this is an old associate of mine, Detective Faye Whittaker. Faye, this is my girlfriend, Elsa, her sister, Anna and her husband, Kristoff."

Everyone said hello but I did notice some hesitation on Elsa's part. I can't say I didn't blame her entirely as Faye's beauty could rival hers. With shoulder length choppy light brown hair, bright green eyes, a heart shaped face, smooth flawless skin, and a supermodel type body, Faye looked more like the girl next door than the hardened detective I knew her to be. I noticed that this visit, she was carrying a red suit of some kind.

"So, detective, is this a social call or business?" I asked as I took a seat next to Elsa.

"Business, actually. I'd like your opinion on this job," she informed us as she took a seat.

"Alright, what do you need?"

"What do you know about the Blue Scarab?" she asked as she lay a picture of the item in question down on the coffee table.

The picture displayed a shining sapphire set in a silver scarab shaped amulet.

"I have heard of it," I admitted. "It was found in the tomb of Thutmose III in 1898. It's valued at around five million dollars and was one the pharaoh's his most prized possessions. Of course, as always, there are stories that say there is a curse on the scarab if anyone should remove it from the tomb, yadda yadda yadda, you know the spiel. What does it have to do with your case, though?"

"The Scarab's current owner, Jerome Hixton, is putting it on display at a Christmas Eve Gala tonight and he received this letter earlier today," she explained as she handed me the piece of paper. It read as follows:

_My dear Mr. Hixton,_

_It would seem that the extravagance of your parties at this festive time of the year boarders on ostentation. We do not approve. Either five million dollars will be left in a briefcase on the bench closest the doors in Grand Central Station by four o'clock today or your planned celebration will be conspicuous by the absence of the Blue Scarab._

"What time is it now?" I asked after I had finished reading the letter.

"Half past five," Faye answered.

"And I assume that you've instructed Mr. Hixton to not make the drop."

"Actually, we would have and tried to catch the men there but Grand Central Station will not only be incredibly crowded but Hixton came to us too late to set the trap there."

"I suppose we should be grateful that he came to you at all," I muttered.

I glanced at the letter once more and this time something caught my eye.

"Wait a minute, I think I know who wrote this letter! The handwriting is clearly disguised but look at the 'f' in 'festive'! I remember seeing that same 'f' when you called me in to help you investigate the new crime boss who operates under the pseudonym Moriarty!"

"I remember that! And this is his M.O. too, writing letters to his intended targets before committing the crime! Things back in San Francisco must have gotten too hot for him so he moved here. I wondered where he'd disappeared to."

"That sounds like a funny way to rob someone, putting them on alert," Anna commented. "Are you sure this Moriarty guy is smart?"

"He lives up to his namesake, that's for sure. Moriarty is a fictional character created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle to be the ultimate foe for his famous detective, Sherlock Holmes. In the stories Holmes describes Moriarty as the Napoleon of Crime and our Moriarty has so far lived up to that reputation. Also, he likes to warn his victims ahead of time for the express reason of putting them on alert. He likes the challenge. Detective Whittaker, I accept the case! When shall we leave?"

"As soon as you change into this," she answered and handed me the suit she had been carrying. It was a Santa suit.

"Ah, this is because Moriarty and I have met face to mask, right?"

"Correct, we don't want him recognizing you and bolting before we have to a chance to slap the cuffs on him."

"I thought you said he liked a challenge, how is seeing you going to deter him?" questioned Elsa.

"Because I'm the Sherlock Holmes to this Moriarty," I replied as I picked up the suit and went to change.

* * *

><p>Andrew was walking the short distance to his cousin's place, taking the time to admire the lights and decorations that he did see and appreciate the near but not quite quiet that filled the evening. He stopped a second to readjust his sack before continuing by an old building when he saw another man dressed as Santa also carrying a sack bound up the steps to it only to slip on some ice.<p>

"Are you alright?" asked Andrew as he ran to help the man.

"Yes, I think I'm OK," the other Santa replied as Andrew set down his sack to help him up. "Thank you for the assistance."

"Well we Santa's have to help each other, you know."

Andrew handed the man his sack before picking up his own and leaving with a smile.

Shortly thereafter he arrived at his cousin's house and rang the doorbell. Seconds later he was greeted by her smiling face.

"Andrew, good to see you, the kids are awfully excited to see Santa Claus. Go around to the back and I'll unlock the door for you, we can't have Santa coming in the front door."

"Good to see you as well, Gina. I'll see you on the other side."

Andrew tromped through the snow around to the back of the house where Gina had indeed unlocked the door to let him in. He smiled and put his beard in place as he was announced to the kids who all cheered when they were told Santa was there to give them their presents.

"Hello kids!" exclaimed Andrew as he walked into the room and set down his sack. "Have you all been good this year?"

"Yes!" all the children giggled as they crowded around.

"Now let's see what we've got for you. That's funny, none of these presents are labeled. Oh well, this one is for Annalise."

Annalise giggled in delight as she was handed her present and tore the wrapping paper off with all the exuberance of her six years. Andrew was digging out another present when Annalise started crying.

"Annalise? What's wrong?"

The six year old sniffed and showed him the inside of the box.

It was empty.

* * *

><p>Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Faye, and I were riding in an SUV to the Hixton charity party. There was silence in the vehicle until I broke it with a question.<p>

"So, detective, what are you doing away from San Francisco?"

"I got called in to investigate a serial killer who's crimes I investigated back on the west coast."

"And you're staying for Christmas?" asked Elsa.

"That's the plan."

"Do you have family here, then?" Anna chimed in.

"No," Faye answered flatly.

"Then why are you staying here for the holiday?"

"Uh, Anna, you might want to drop this line of questioning," I advised.

"No, Griffin, it's fine. Without going into too much detail, I have a rather dysfunctional family. It seems like every year Christmas is a bigger headache than the last so I end up pulling the Christmas shift at the precinct every year. The only celebrating I do is the precinct party the day before."

Silence fell in the vehicle again for a few minutes before it was interrupted again, this time by Elsa.

"Detective? How do you and Daniel know each other?"

"We met when I was still a beat cop on a case involving a series of stolen jewels. He was poking around the crime scene of one of the robberies, asking the owner questions. I didn't recognize him so I approached him and asked him what he was doing there. He tried to brush me off and succeeded but he did raise my suspicions. We met again at another robbery and this time he looked like he had something."

"Which I did," I cut in, smiling. "This was the third jewel robbery and I had found some fur that time which came from the individual who robbed the store. With Danica's help I later found that the diamonds taken could potentially be used with others to increase someone's power."

"I showed up at Daniel's and confronted him with my suspicions and he got defensive but then Danica appeared in the middle of the room, saying the fur he found had come from a werewolf. I was shocked to say the least at what I had seen while he tried to explain it away but eventually he caved and explained that he was a wizard. With his help we found the perpetrator but a fight broke out and he was killed. Still, it was for the best it turns out. The guy was using the stolen diamonds to make so he could become a werewolf without a full moon being in the night sky. That was how we met and we've been working associates since I made detective."

"That was an interesting case, wasn't it?" I grinned. "How did you explain it in your report?"

"The perpetrator was a practitioner of occult crafts and was using the stolen property in a ritualistic capacity."

"Anything so you don't have to acknowledge the world of magic. Oh well, it's probably for the best."

"Well here we are, this is where Hixton is holding his party."

We got out of the SUV, walked into the building and took the elevator up to the top floor. When the doors opened we were greeted by Mr. Hixton himself.

"Detective, brought some more help and another Santa, I see."

"What? Another Santa?" asked Faye slowly.

"Yes, there was one here earlier, I assumed he was one of you and let him in."

"Mr. Hixton, where do you keep the Blue Scarab?" I asked as I tore off my beard.

"It's on display in another room, but the guests haven't been allowed in yet and the doors are locked."

"That doesn't mean a thing if the other Santa is part of the theft and knows how to pick locks! Now where is that room?"

We were taken there immediately but we were too late, as I had feared. The Blue Scarab was gone.

"Is there anything at all you can tell us about the other Santa?" asked Faye as the rest of us searched the room for a hair or something that I might be able to use to track the person who stole the Scarab.

"I couldn't tell you about his appearance, he was wearing a beard. But I did notice one thing about him… he spoke with a noticeable lisp."

"A lisp?" I asked I looked up at Hixton.

"Yes, it was unmistakable."

"Detective, I think our man is Louis Farrell!"

"Of course! He's one of Moriarty's few trusted accomplices! But what can we do? We don't know where the little bastard is holed up!"

"Actually, I think I might have an idea. Andrew filled me in on what he'd been told by some of my old contacts before we left for the cathedral and he said that Farrell has been seen hanging around an old apartment building not too far from here. We can be there in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>"Andrew, where are the presents?" hissed Gina.<p>

"I-I saw another Santa on my way here, he slipped on the ice and I went to see if her needed any assistance. When I helped him up I set my sack down and must have gotten them mixed up. I'll go back out and see if I can find the place."

Andrew made for the door but when he opened it he was flung backwards and landed unceremoniously on his back. A second later he was picked back up and shoved into the room with the other party guests and someone started to speak.

"Alright, everyone listen carefully and do as we say and no one will get hurt."

* * *

><p>"This is the building," I told Faye as we pulled up.<p>

"Looks kind of creepy at night, doesn't it?" Anna commented as we got out of the SUV.

"Kind of, but it's just a building," said Kristoff.

"Yeah, an old building that has squeaky floorboards, makes a lot of odd noises and might even have a rat infestation," I added as flashlights were passed out.

"Rats?" asked Elsa nervously.

"Well, maybe. It's a possibility, but you don't need to worry. Any rats you see you can take care of easily enough."

"Are you sure they won't be any trouble in there if anyone's home?" Faye inquired as she checked her sidearm.

"The only one who might be problematic is Anna but that's why Kristoff will be with her."

"Hey, I am not problematic!"

"Says the woman who threw a snowball at Marshmallow and got us tossed off a cliff," Kristoff countered.

"Well I was young back then!" she defended herself.

"You're just over two years older," Elsa pointed out.

"OK, I was younger," amended Anna. "And less experienced."

"Anyway," I rolled my eyes, "even if she does cause a problem she can take care of herself while we defuse the situation."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it," grumbled Faye.

We quietly entered the slightly dilapidated building, split up and started combing through it.

"This was not how I expected to end up spending Christmas Eve," Elsa whispered to me.

"I know, I didn't expect it either. If you're upset about I'll make it up to you later."

"No, this is fine. It's certainly more exciting."

"That it is," I smiled. "Let's try this room."

Using my powers I slowly pushed the door open and we went inside. The light was out and when I turned it on we were greeted with a red suit lying discarded on a chair.

"Well now we know we're in the right building but I'm afraid we're too late to save the Blue Scarab. Louis has discarded his disguise and by now he and Moriarty are who knows where in the city."

"Daniel, a sack!" Elsa exclaimed and kneeled to look through it as it was on the floor next to the chair.

"Yes, one with presents. This must have been how Louis got the Scarab out of the party after he pilfered it from its case. Hold on, what's this?" I picked up one of the presents and looked at the tag only for the color to leave my face.

"What's wrong, Daniel?"

"This is Andrew's sack! Look at this label, to Gina from Andrew. He and Louis must have run into each other and the sacks somehow got mixed up! That means everyone at his party is in danger!"

"But can Moriarty find the place?"

"Of course he can, he knows Andrew is a friend of mine, he's smart, and he rarely leaves anything to chance. He might be there already. We have to move now!"

We quickly called everyone back and informed them of the situation.

"What do we do?" Faye asked.

"I think I have an idea. What people can get invited into almost any home on Christmas Eve without arousing suspicion?"

"The carolers," guessed Anna.

"Correct. Faye, call some officers, tell them to wear plain clothes and to practice their carols. We must appear at least moderately convincing. We'll meet them outside Gina's place."

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas one and all. Now if you'll just hand over that sack, we'll be on our way," grinned Louis as he and some thugs threatened the party goers.<p>

"Now hold on, I know who you are," said Andrew as he stood up to the men. "How do I know you'll keep your promise?"

"You don't. But things will get nasty if you don't comply and we wouldn't want anybody hurt."

"But the sack is full of empty boxes, what do you want with it?"

"That's none of your business, just hand it over."

* * *

><p>Police cars quickly amassed silently outside Gina's house and the plain clothes cops quickly got into position.<p>

"Now remember," I was telling Faye, "tell the men not to use their guns. There are children in there and we don't want to frighten them. Louis doesn't know we're here and that gives us the advantage. When I yell Merry Christmas, use your Billy clubs to disarm and subdue them and get out as quickly as possible."

"Don't worry, I've got it," assured Faye.

"Alright, let's hope we get lucky."

* * *

><p>Inside Andrew had finally capitulated and was handing over the sack when singing started coming from outside.<p>

"Oh no, more carolers," groaned Louis.

"You want us to get rid of them?" asked one of the thugs.

"No, let them in. We don't want to raise suspicions. Now Andrew, don't try to raise an alarm or we'll get rough."

"You needn't worry about that, just remember that there are children present."

The police disguised as carolers entered the house and we were quick to push for another carol for the kids.

"Well, alright. What do you want to sing?" asked Louis.

"How about 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing'?"

"Alright men, let's sing!"

"Hark, the herald angels sing

Glory to the new born king…"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I yelled.

Right away the clubs came out and the thugs were quickly disarmed. Amidst the laughter of children who thought this was some sort of performance and the startled exclamations of the adults, they were quickly hustled out of the home.

"Daniel!" exclaimed Andrew when he saw me in the crowd "What's going on?"

"I'll explain it later, friend. Detective, you know what to do now. I'll come around the station later if you need a statement."

"Of course. Too bad we didn't catch Moriarty, though."

"Well at least we got some of his cohorts and he didn't get what he was after. I'll see you later. Now, I believe that this belongs to you," I said as I turned to Andrew and handed him his sack.

"Yes, yes I believe it does. Thank you, Daniel. Alright kids, here are your real presents…"

* * *

><p>A little over two hours later Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and I were back at our house finishing <em>The Bishop's Wife. <em>We had stayed a while at the party before departing, leaving Andrew who wanted to stay longer.

"This was hardly the Christmas I had in mind when we came here, but I had a good time nonetheless," smiled Elsa as she snuggled into my shoulder.

"I know I had a good time," Anna grinned and downed the last of her hot chocolate.

The front door opened and Andrew stumbled in, looking tired but immensely happy.

"My cousin sure knows how to throw a party," he grinned. "This one will be hard to top especially with your little… contribution."

"It's a bit of a story," I said as I stifled a yawn and glanced at the clock. "My, is it that late? It's almost midnight."

The clock made a noise before it started tolling the hour. Twelve o'clock.

"Christmas morning," muttered Andrew.

"Indeed it is."

"Merry Christmas, Daniel," Elsa breathed and leaned up to kiss me.

"Merry Christmas, Elsa," I smiled into the kiss. "Here's to another year, may it be as great as this one has been."

* * *

><p>AN: This was supposed to be out yesterday but I was too tired after the family holiday party to finish so it's being published today instead. I hope all of you had a great Christmas and wish you a fantastic new year. This might end up being my last post before the end of year and if that's so, see you all in 2015. Keep on writing.

Knight Writer 95

Edited 12/27/14


End file.
